Glowing one (Fallout)
Glowing ones are creatures in Fallout and Fallout 2. Background In the ghoul settlement of Necropolis in New California, the glowing ones lived in the remains of Vault 12, and there was an animosity between them and the "normal" ghouls led by Set, who inhabited the ruins of the town. After Necropolis was overrun by the super mutants, the glowing ones who left the town lived much more harmoniously with the other ghouls (not to mention normal humans and super mutants). Characteristics They are former humans who absorbed enough radiation to the point that they are luminescent with it. Unlike their less fortunate counterparts in the Mojave Wasteland and the Capital Wasteland, the glowing ones in New California are rarely feral and usually completely sane. Variants Glowing one right|25px A standard glowing one, found across the wastes. |xp =75 |hp =35 |healing rate =1 |ac =4 |sequence =4 |ap =7 |melee damage =1 |crit chance =4 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =0 |attack2 =0 |ability1 =0 |ability2 =0 }} |proto = |xp =100 |hp =50 |healing rate =2 |ac =4 |sequence =8 |ap =7 |melee damage =1 |crit chance =4 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =0 |attack1 =0 |attack2 =0 |ability1 =0 |ability2 =0 }} Mad glowing one right|25px Found mostly in the remains of Vault 12 these ghouls can take a good amount of punishment but do not deal much damage and should not be a problem past level 5. |proto = |xp =145 |hp =60 |healing rate =2 |ac =6 |sequence =10 |ap =8 |melee damage =5 |crit chance = |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Reactor glowing one right|25px These glowing ones are working in nuclear power plant in Gecko. The radiation doesn't have much effect on them. If the Chosen One fixes the reactor's radiation leak, the ghouls in the plant (not just the glowing ones), will comment on how the plant feels "chilly". |proto = |xp =120 |hp =60 |healing rate =2 |ac =3 |sequence =8 |ap =6 |melee damage =1 |crit chance =4 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =0 |attack2 =0 |ability1 =0 |ability2 =0 }} Notable glowing ones * Hank - Glowing one in Gecko. * Refinery supervisor - Glowing one in Broken Hills. * Typhon - Glowing one in Broken Hills. Appearances Glowing ones appear in Fallout and Fallout 2. See also * Ghoul sentry Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures es:El Resplandeciente (Fallout) ru:Светящийся (Fallout) uk:Світний (Fallout) zh:發光種 (辐射)